The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Clerodendrum known by the cultivar name `Brandonii`.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Mark B. Herndon, in Ft. Lauderdale, Fla., in 1995. The cultivar was discovered by the inventor as a naturally occurring mutation of Clerodendrum quadriloculare commonly known by the name `Shooting Star`.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings was performed by the inventor in a controlled environment in June, 1995, in Ft. Lauerdale, Fla., and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Brandonii` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.